charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LeonardoWyatt/CharmedNewspaper
(Y) Love it :D --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ Edits ッ 15:44, February 23, 2011 (UTC) : Dyego Halliwell should be Italic :D --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ Edits ッ 15:45, February 23, 2011 (UTC) : : Alright. D: --HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - ( ) 15:48, February 23, 2011 (UTC) : I've recently read it, and I loved it! =DDDDDD. Btw, Thanks for remembering me when I joined the wiki xD, Also, I think the Newspaper should have an original name, like one I've thinking (although it was for a new channel I won't do) "The Halliwell's Nexus" or somewhat like that. ::What about... "The Bay Mirror" or "The Bay Wiki" :P It's easy to design. And we could include an Ask Phoebe with tips on the wiki. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 17:01, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, It's good, but the Ask Phoebe should be made by someone, obviously calling it (pretending the one who propose it is the one who is going to write it) Ask Glenn. But well, this is going to be a really long talk, because there's a lot to do on a newspaper, like, who's going to be the Director, and who's going to be the sub-director in case the director is not available. Also, what sections are we going to include. I was thinking if we can adapt the section "Fake News" to this newspaper. It is about, well, fake things, like the weather (one of the Fake Weather I've read included Stupid summer hahaha). Also, we could include a unique section (like the Ask Phoebe/Glenn/User who is going to write it), called Episode Review, and Season Overview. :::My final edit before I'm on temporary leave: we'll figure out who does what after we decide what goes on it first. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 17:14, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :::: Wow, Ok :) --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ Edits ッ 17:24, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :::: Ok, so as HalliwellsAttic said somewhere (I don't remember where) there's only 6 days left of this month, so I think we should start the super long talk now, and hopefully end it before March. Before discussing the Director stuff, I think we have to make a pattern for the schedule of the monthly updates. I think it will be better for everyone that the release dates were on the second Sunday or Saturday of every month (School year is coming up and I have to dedicate 100% to it). What do you guys think? ::::: At my High School I was editor of the "school" newspaper. So I can come in some assistance here :) --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ Edits ッ 17:31, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Ok. I'm reading the sections of the other Newspaper, there's a section called Pipe Plaza, which is about all updates on the Wiki. like a subsection for Name changes, calendar (which here could be from the next issues of the comics) tip of the month (related to the wiki) and projects seeking contributors. Fun stuff, which includes mystery images (part of images, and users have to guess from where they came) a Trivia, a quiz, etc. A unique section named Should have been (this case on the series/seasons/comics). Another named Art & Music which includes: Sketch of the month (from a character), Screenshot of the month, Random image of the month, Edited image of the month. There are other sections, but first I have to confirm what is going to be on the newspaper. ::::::: I love everything you just said :D --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ Edits ッ 17:58, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: Haha, thanks. Also there's the section I've writed about before, Fake News, but I don't know how can we adapt it to Charmed. The thing is, there's a lot to take off from a game, and make fictional things about, like the subsection I write for Fake News, called Fake Characters. Also, there's a unique section called Interview, they interview VIP users (Stewards, sysops, even the founder of the wiki) or users who have done a lot for the wiki. Also we can do original sections, like the one that Glenn proposed, an Ask Phoebe-themed section, a review for each episode, and an overview for a complete season. If you wish, you can propose sections too Sections Well, as stated above, we've gotta start discussing about the sections we're gonna include. Also, after deciding which sections are we gonna include on the Newspaper, one of the admins or bcrats should do a sign-up page, so anyone who wants to write, sends an application through e-mail, and we decide if he/she is gonna be acepted or not. Btw, I think that the template for user of the month should be renamed to UserMonthMarch (just in case if all of the "issues" of the newspaper are going to be archived)